This invention is concerned with a method of making a self-adhering photograph with an adhesive on its reverse side having an easily removable non-sticking backing sheet on the adhesive.
It is particularly concerned with a method of manufacturing sheets or strips of photographs in which each photograph can be removed from the sheet or strip and has its own self-adhering adhesive on the back of the photograph.
An object of this invention is a method of manufacturing sheets of photographs in which each photograph can be removed from its sheet and has its own adhesive backing so it can be attached to another object.
Another object of this invention is a simplified method of aligning photographic images on a roll of photographic print paper so that the photographs are properly registered for subsequent die cutting operations.
Another object of this invention is a method of applying latent photographic images in registry with sprocket holes on a roll of photographic print paper.
Another object of this invention is a method of registering a laminate of photographic paper, adhesive and release paper with a border cutting mechanism using sprocket holes cut only in the photographic print paper.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.